Shooting
by Just A Wanderer
Summary: There's a shooting at M Uni and Hiroki gets hurt. Thankfully Nowaki will be there to nurse him back to health. I suck at titles. Junjou Egoist. Possible appearances from other couples. Rated M for future sex ;D
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'_

'SLAM!'

"Damn it..." were the only words that Kamijou Hiroki muttered that sunny morning after slamming his alarm shut. The sudden loud noise alarmed Nowaki, who was currently in the kitchen.

"Hiro-san? Is everything aright?"

Hiroki's eyes widened. "U-um, yea Nowaki..." Hiroki was surprised to hear Nowaki. Lately he had been doing some overtime at the hospital for the past weeks, which left Hiroki alone at night with "unsatisfied needs". With those needs unsatisfied, Hiroki grew even more hot-tempered and stubborn than he usually was and this was apparent to both his students who were getting pelted with anything Hiroki could get his hands on and his co-worker, Miyagi Yoh.

As delighted as he was to see that Nowaki was home, he was royally pissed at the fact that Nowaki _willingly _worked most of his overtime. There were some instances where he was called in because the hospital was low on staff but for the most part, Nowaki volunteered to do overtime. Hiroki barely, if ever, spoke to his lover lately and after hearing his voice, he wanted to jump in his arms and never let him go despite the fact that he was angry. But of course, Hiroki would never do that. That stubborn pride of his would never allow it.

So instead, Hiroki nonchalantly walked into the kitchen of the apartment complex and was preparing his breakfast when Nowaki came up from behind his brown haired lover and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Oi, Nowaki! Let be go!"

"Mmm. I missed you so much Hiro-san"

Nowaki kissed the nape of his lover's neck and then dug his face into his hair, inhaling his beautiful scent. Hiroki tried to struggle free but eventually gave in and leaned back onto the taller man's body. After a moment, Nowaki turned Hiroki around and pulled him into a kiss that soon became more sensual and passionate. Moans that emitted from both men quickly filled the room and as Hiroki was about to remove his shirt, Nowaki immediately stopped him. Hiroki looked up at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, but I have to leave for work in a few minutes."

Hiroki's face immediately went from confusion to pissed off.

"I can't believe this! How long are you going to continue doing all this overtime?" Hiroki yelled.

Nowaki tried to reassure him "I promise you, Hiro-san. Just a few more days."

"That's what you said last week!" Hiroki rebutted.

He continued. "Not only do I never see you, you spend a hell of a lot more time with that Tsumori bastard and his constant flirting!"

To Hiroki, that was like adding salt to the wound. He absolutely couldn't stand Nowaki's sempai and now that Nowaki was spending more time with him than his lover, Hiroki was surprised he hadn't gone back to the hospital to back that bastard's skull in again.

"He doesn't do it all the time, Hiro-san. And he's only joking when he does that."

"Like hell he is!"

"Please, Hiro-san," Nowaki responded in a soothing tone "just a few more days."

"What the hell do need to do all this extra work for?" Hiroki quickly added.

"... I can't tell you...not now..."

Hiroki stood there stunned, staring at Nowaki. Then he flew into a rage.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't tell me? I have every right to know what the reason is!"

Before Nowaki could respond, Hiroki angrily walked to the door.

"I'm going to work!" Hiroki then slammed the door shut and stormed away from the apartment, leaving Nowaki sulking and his head hung low as he prepared to leave for work.

Arriving at his office, the assistant professor slammed the door shut and stomped over to his desk.

"Jeez, what's with you today?"

"Miyagi... I am in absolutely no mood for your shit."

"Alright" he quickly responded. Miyagi could obviously tell that today would be a boring day since he couldn't be able to tease his Kamijou. And that glare of pure evil Hiroki gave him was confirming this.

"Well, since I know how much of a shitty mood you're in today, I'll just leave for my class early so that you can be alone with yourself and wallow in your depression."

Hiroki didn't respond and Miyagi quickly stepped out for his class. Once he heard the door shut, Hiroki slumped himself into his desk chair and changed his snarl into a frown. His mind was stuck on Nowaki. He missed the man so much. It had been weeks since they had spent any time together. Hiroki was already busy with mid-terms coming up and with Nowaki working all that overtime, nobody was ever home. To Hiroki, it had felt like such a long time since he'd woken up to Nowaki's sleeping body next to him. His warm arms wrapped around him while they lied in bed, the feeling of Nowaki's heartbeat on his back...

Hiroki shook the thoughts out of his head as he blushed and cursed at himself for thinking such stupid things. He then thought back to that morning. He may have stormed off after blowing his top off at Nowaki, but he had every right to. Nowaki refused to give him an answer as to why he worked all that overtime. Still, he didn't want the big lug to think he wasn't going to forgive him. Hiroki would never admit it, but he could never stay mad at Nowaki for too long. So he pulled out his phone and went to text Nowaki when some loud popping noises startled him. He jumped out of his seat and went to the window.

"Fireworks, maybe? But it's too bright out for that..."

He looked down and saw none of the students outside react as if something was wrong. Many were walking to their classes, some were chatting with friends while others were reading or on their phone.

Out in the halls, however, something was wrong. Hiroki heard screams and footsteps from his office. The popping noises continued while students were screaming for help. Hiroki was scared out of his mind. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh crap, I gotta get out of here!"

Hiding behind his desk, Hiroki waiting until the sound of gunshots faded. He got up as fast as he could and opened the office door when a large figure in front of him stopped him in his tracks. He recognized him as one of his students who could give a damn about literature. He would always catch the lazy fucker asleep during his lectures and turn in half-assed reports. But now was not the time to reflect on his behavior during class. Especially when he was currently standing in front of Hiroki wielding a pocket knife and reeked of alcohol.

Hiroki was frozen in his spot. His mind was blank except for the mantra in his head:

"I have to get out of here."

Then the student started moving towards him, his eyes locked on Hiroki. He knew jumping out of his 3 story office window onto the concrete was out of the question. So he tried running to the door from the student's left side of his body, the opposite side to where the knife was. The student easily wrapped his left arm around Hiroki and slammed him against the wall. For a drunkard, he was fast. And a lot younger and more fit than a 30 year old literature professor.

Hiroki tried to free himself with all his might, but he didn't budge. His struggles stopped when the blade pierced through his abdomen. He gave a strangled cry before the student stabbed him again. After the third time, the student pulled out the pocket knife and ran out the office, leaving Hiroki for dead.

After collapsing to the ground, Hiroki was curled up into a ball with his arms and hands around his abdomen, desperately trying to stop as much blood from escaping his body. His body went into shock mode which blocked out most of the pain. But that didn't stop Hiroki from being scared for his life. He saw all the blood from the attack pooling from his stomach and slowly stain his white dress shirt into a crimson red. He started to shake. He didn't even realize he was crying. He thought about Nowaki again, which made him cry even more. Never seeing Nowaki again, not being able to tell him he loved him, that he was sorry for yelling at him that morning...

His breathing started to become harder and more staccato. Hiroki felt himself gradually slip into unconsciousness. His eyelids felt heavier and his chest heaved with every breath he took. His arms never left his abdomen. He could faintly hear the voices of the students and faculty of M University. The last thing Hiroki remembers was a group of people around him and hearing someone yell for the paramedics to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsumori walked into the doctor's lounge, where he spotted a glum Nowaki sitting on a couch and staring out the window.

"Yo, what's wrong Nowaki?"

"Nothing, sempai." Nowaki sighed as he still looked out.

"Yeah, right. If nothing were wrong, you wouldn't be so damn depressed this morning."

He continued. "Lemme guess, it's that little pissy boyfriend of yours, isn't it?"

Nowaki just lowered his eyes from the window to the ledge.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Alright, what happened?"

Nowaki turned and faced Tsumori. "Well, I was making breakfast and Hiro-san woke up. I told him I had to leave early because I had to work overtime again and he got so angry. He got even more angry when he asked me why I was working so much and didn't tell him. Finally, he just left for work early and now I feel terrible about it."

Tsumori walked over and sat next to Nowaki. "Now usually, whenever you'd tell me about how Hiroki would get all pissed at you, it's usually his own stubborn-ass' fault. I kinda hate to say this, but Hiroki had a right to be pissed at you this time. You're barely home and you've been working yourself to death these past weeks. I bet this morning was the first time in weeks you two had seen each other."

Nowaki lowered his head. He had to agree, he hadn't seen Hiro-san in what felt like forever and when he did, he was ecstatic. But what happened at breakfast killed his happy mood.

He continued to listen.

"You've already to proven to everyone here that you're a hard-working, capable doctor. You don't need to do so much overtime. These days, you've been looking so damn exhausted but you just keep going. Why put so much unnecessary work on yourself?"

"It's not unnecessary." Nowaki spat out. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

Tsumori picked up on this and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nowaki calmed himself and sighed. "Sempai..."

Tsumori was ready to listen when both him and Nowaki's beepers went off. "Aww, darn! And just when things started to get interesting!" He playfully pouted as he got his cellphone and called the head of the pediatric unit. After the quick discussion, he informed Nowaki as they both headed down to the emergency room.

"There was a shooting and it looks like we'll be working in ICU and the emergency room today."

"Where, at a bank?" Nowaki questioned.

"Didn't say, but there's a lot of victims."

In the ER, many patients were being wheeled in. All for bullet wounds. Tsumori noticed that nearly all of the patients were young adults, college students. So that must have meant the older ones were professors... While Nowaki was busy with one patient, Tsumori passed out charts for the incoming ones. He quickly saw each name as he gave one to each doctor.

_'Tsukino Daisuke, Seba Jun, Sasaki Hana, Tachibana Keita, Kamijou Hiroki-'_

He froze. Did he just read what he thought he read? It couldn't be...

Tsumori quickly moved the chart to the bottom of the stack and passed the next charts, hoping and praying the one he had taken back wasn't the Hiroki he thought it was. After the rest of the charts were gone Tsumori hurriedly skimmed through the chart he kept, confirming what he had wished wasn't true.

"Name: Kamijou Hiroki.

Birthdate: 4/25/70

Blood Type: A

Allergies: None

Emergency Contact: Kusama Nowaki - 03-XXX-XXXX"

'Oh no, oh no, oh no...' he thought.

His mind was in a frenzy. So many questions popped in his head. What happened? Was he ok? Is he alive...? And if Nowaki were to find out...

'Nowaki! Oh crap, what about Nowaki? I can't let him find out about this yet! What would he say? What would he do?'

'Ok, I'll take Hiroki's file and find out what happened. Once I know if he's alright, then I'll tell Nowaki. I shouldn't scare him until I know for sure that Hiroki's fine. But if he isn't...'

Tsumori shook that last thought from his head and was about to go and find his patient until a shaky voice he recognized stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hiro-san..."

* * *

**A/N:** I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but school takes up so much of my time. I actually finished this chapter a while ago but forgot to upload it. Just think of this chapter as my Thanksgiving gift to you. Lol

A little fact about the names if the victims: 2 of the names I made up while the other 2 are real people.

Seba Jun, known as Nujabes, was a hip-hop producer and DJ who helped produce the background music and soundtrack to my favorite anime, Samurai Champloo. Sadly, he died in a traffic accident in Japan on February 26, 2010. He is one of my favorite artists and I highly suggest listening to some of his songs.

The other name, Keita Tachibana, is the name of one of the members of my favorite Japanese boy band, W-inds.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsumori reluctantly turned to face his subordinate.

Time froze at that moment for Nowaki. At least, that's what it felt like to him. He had returned from wheeling in a patient to the operating room to remove a bullet from his leg. Upon returning, he noticed from a distance that Tsumori had a surprised look on his face while reading another patient's file. As Nowaki quietly approached him from behind, he was able to read the file name. He was briefly in denial, trying to convince himself that it was another person who happened to have the same name as Hiro-san. But when he instinctively called out Hiroki's nickname and saw the remorseful and concerned look in Tsumori's eyes when he turned around, then he knew it was true.

Tsumori spoke, as an attempt to defuse the current situation.

"Listen Nowaki, I-"

And in a flash, Nowaki snatched the file from his sempai's hands and ran into the ER desperately trying to find his lover.

'No, No, NO! This can't be happening!' he screamed in his head. He frantically looked through the different patients coming in. Seeing Tsumori coming after him, Nowaki tried to run to the operating section where the patients were being wheeled to. His attempt to find Hiroki/escape from Tsumori failed as he was able to catch him before he could go any further.

"Nowaki!" Tsumori shook him by the shoulders. "You cannot take this case! This has gotten way too personal for you to get involved."

Nowaki wiped the tears already steaming down his face while he begged Tsumori to let him go.

"P-Please, sempai! I have to s-see Hiro-san! I have to..." he trailed off as he crumpled to the floor of the ER, openly sobbing. Tsumori quickly kneeled down and helped him off the ground to the floor's doctor's lounge. In the lounge, they both sat down and Nowaki immediately weeped onto Tsumori's shoulder. Tsumori didn't even flinch at the sudden action; only by gently running his hand up and down his back and whispering words of comfort was Tsumori's way of soothing him. He knew it wasn't working, but he also knew that it was better than nothing.

"Shh, it'll be okay. He's going to be alright."

"Oh my God, please let him be ok. P-Please. I c-can't lose h-him..." More tears came and stained Tsumori's labcoat, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Hiroki to be alive and for Nowaki to be happy. He just couldn't stand to see him like this. After several minutes of crying, Nowaki spoke again.

"I love him so much." he choked out.

"I know you do." Tsumori said in agreement.

"I don't know what I'd do without Hiro-san." he felt the tears well up in the corners of his eyes again.

He continued. "I can't imagine my life without him. After everything that we've been through, I realized a long time ago that he's my everything and I would do anything for him." His voice started shaking. "And now h-he'll probably never k-know that."

"Of course he knows you love him."

Nowaki sat himself up off of Tsumori. He hung his head and stared at the ground as he spoke.

"Yes, but I want officially profess my love to him. I wanted to give him something that every time he looked at it, he would always remember that I gave it to him because I loved him so much. Something that I worked so hard for..."

"What are you talking about" Tsumori questioned.

From his pocket, Nowaki produced a small, black velvet box and handed it to his sempai. Tsumori's eyes widened as he opened the box, absolutely shocked at the beautiful ring that was in front of him. The band was gold, with a heart-shaped diamond garnished at the top. Even through the lighting wasn't the best in the world in the lounge, the diamond glimmered and shined brightly in the box. Carefully taking the ring out, he saw inside the band was Hiroki's name engraved in it. Finally, after gawking at the ring for so long, he spoke up.

"Nowaki, the ring is beautiful!"

Nowaki just silently took the ring back, his head still to the floor.

Tsumori continued. "Heh, I guess that explains all that overtime..." he dryly chuckled.

Nowaki then buried his face in his hands. A new set of tears quickly followed. Tsumori, surprised at the unexpected reaction, wrapped his arms around him and again tried to console his friend.

'Please, please let him be alive. Nowaki doesn't deserve to suffer like this.'

His thoughts were interrupted as a doctor stood in front of the opening of the doorway holding a patient's file caught his attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short chapter, and just 4 days before Christmas!

I'm sorry that this chapter is also short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I just hope you guys can accept his as an early Christmas gift/apology chapter since it will probably be a while for me to upload the next chapter. School and work really take up so much time.

On a brighter note, Happy Holidays to all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Hayashi."

"Tsumori" was the said doctor's only response as he entered the lounge.

"So how is he?" At this, Nowaki looked up.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I gave him Hiroki's file while we were still in the ER," Tsumori admitted. "I knew you weren't composed enough to take this case, Nowaki. Did you honestly believe I'd let you?"

Nowaki turned away from Tsumori, got up, and faced Dr. Hayashi before him. He stared at him, preparing himself for what the possible outcome would be from the doctor. Bracing himself, he asked, "Is h-he ok?" Nowaki blinked the welled-up tears in the corner of his eyes away. God, he couldn't take it...

"He's out of surgery and stable now." the doctor finally said. "Luckily, the blade of the knife didn't puncture any of his internal organs or arteries."

Relief washed over Nowaki at those words. But then the confusion came. "Knife? He wasn't shot?"

"Surprisingly, no. He's the only patient we've gotten from M Uni who wasn't shot. Police are in some of the patient's rooms now taking statements so hopefully someone saw who did it and inform them."

"Can I see him?" Nowaki anxiously asked.

"Of course, but he's still under anesthesia so don't expect him up for another hour or two. Also, he received a total of 37 stitches to the abdomen and suffered some blood loss," Nowaki winced. His poor Hiro-san. He could have possibly lost the love of his life because of some bastard. He pushed that thought to the side for the time being. Hiroki was alive and recovering and that was all that mattered now.

Dr. Hayashi continued. "so once Kamijou-san is finally awake, you may talk to him but he needs his rest. Also, we don't his stitches to open so try not to get him to sit up or do anything that will make him utilize his abdominal muscles." He put his hand on Nowaki's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "You're a good doctor, Nowaki. I trust that you know what's best for Kamijou-san and will do everything in your power to help him recover."

Nowaki smiled back."I will. Thank you so much, Dr. Hayashi." He would forever be grateful to the man. "No problem." he responded. "He's resting in room 420 and is on morphine so he shouldn't feel any pain." Suddenly, his beeper went off. " Well, it looks like I have another patient to get to. If you'll excuse me." And with that, Dr. Hayashi turned and left for the ER.

Once he left, Nowaki practically flew towards the elevator to get to Hiroki.

"Oy, Nowaki! Wait for me!" Tsumori yelled as he ran to the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Sorry, sempai." Nowaki apologized. "I just can't wait to see him."

Arriving outside room 420, Nowaki opened the door and immediately ran to Hiroki's side. He put his hand on his face and gently caressed his sleeping lover's smooth cheek. "Hiro-san..." The tears reappeared. He was just so happy to finally see his lover safe and sound. He looked carefully at him. Hiroki looked so peaceful in the hospital bed. Like an angel. His beautiful angel. However, the IV in Hiroki's arm and the faint, even beeping of the heart monitor reminded the tall doctor of the reason why his lover was here to begin with. He removed his hand to wipe the tears from his face and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Tsumori asked unexpectedly.

"Tell him what?" Nowaki asked unfazed, his eyes never leaving Hiroki.

"About the ring."

Nowaki reached down and grabbed his lover's hand, his thumb running over his knuckles as he spoke. "I'll ask him when he's better. I understand something like this can be stressful on anyone and I can't burden Hiro-san with something like this with everything that's happened. For now, I need to do all I can to make Hiro-san as relaxed and comfortable as possible so that he can feel better."

"It isn't a burden if he loves you." Tsumori responded.

"I know, but still..." Nowaki frowned. Sempai was right but right now, Hiroki needs his attention and care for him to recuperate and get back on his feet. So for right now, Nowaki made a mental note that the ring will be put on hold.

"Alright, alright Nowaki. In the end, it is your decision and I respect that"

"Thank you, sempai."

"No problem, Nowaki. Now, I guess you two want to be alone," Tsumori lightly joked. "so I'll be leaving, but I'll be back in a while to check up on you guys so don't do anything you don't want me seeing!~"

Nowaki smiled. Tsumori would always try to cheer him up whenever he was down. He always appreciated him for that. "Got it, sempai." he joked back.

Tsumori left, leaving Nowaki in his thoughts. All of them on Hiroki.

However Nowaki didn't spend much time on them, for he was **EXHAUSTED**! All those weeks he spent working overtime trying to pay off the ring really did a number on him, affecting his overall health. He had bag under his eyes, he felt sore, and all he wanted to do once he'd get home was sleep. He'd take small naps during his breaks but they weren't enough. The adrenaline and emotions going through his head while he was worrying over Hiroki's well-being got him worked up, but now that he knew he was safe and sound, he could feel the all too familiar feeling of drowsiness taking over his body. He pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed, sat down and hunched over, leaning his head onto his folded forearms and shut his eyes.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes. Then I'll stay up and wait for Hiro-san to wake up...' he thought to himself. However, Nowaki succumbed into a deep sleep he desperately needed only a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! This one's a bit longer than the previous chapters, since it seems to be a recurring theme in some of my reviews that my chapters are kind of short, which I apologize for! I'll try as hard as I can in future chapters to try and make them longer. Also, I PROMISE HIROKI WILL WAKE UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Since I kinda want some fluff and lemon to finally happen. :P

Thanks for reading and please Rate and Review! I'd really appreciate it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hiroki groggily opened his eyes. He saw a dull white haze in front of him at first until his eyes finally adjusted, revealing a blank ceiling. Wondering where he was, he slowly turned his head and scanned the room. He saw that the lights were off, but could tell that the walls of the room were white. A small TV was placed at the top left corner of the room and below it was a wooden chair with dull red colored cushions. The windows were draped with simple beige curtains that revealed only a sliver of light into the room. He heard a faint beeping sound and turned his head to the source of the noise, a heart monitor by the right side of him. He had come to the conclusion that he was in the hospital but couldn't remember why. Then the events of what had happened earlier that day came back to him in a flurry.

"Fuck..." he whispered to himself. Hiroki attempted to lift his arm to his face, but was stopped by the IV that was injected into his vein. He was about to grumble out more profanities until he noticed the sleeping figure hunched on the side of his bed. At first, Hiroki was shocked, wondering who this person was and what he was doing here. That was, until he figured that it was Nowaki just by looking at his employee ID that was conveniently clipped to the lapel of his labcoat. Wanting to make sure he read it correctly (as his eyesight was still a little unclear) Hiroki carefully unclipped the ID off of Nowaki with a free hand and brought it closer to his face to read. After reading the name "Kusama Nowaki", his eyes wandered to the ID picture and the corners of his mouth curved into a small grin. Hiroki always knew his lover was handsome and photogenic and this photo definitely did him justice. It was a basic bust shot with Nowaki smiling a gorgeous smile, showing off his pearly white teeth and the subtle dimples on either side of his cheeks. His raven hair seemed to shine under the florescent lights and drape perfectly onto his smooth, cream colored skin. And his eyes. Those deep blue eyes of his seemed to smile on their own in that photo, showing a passion for what he does while delivering a welcoming feeling that Hiroki was all too familiar with. He layed his lover's ID onto the other side of his bed after reminiscing on his beauty, with a smile still on his face. Looking back at Nowaki, Hiroki reached out and gently stroked Nowaki's hair.

"Nowaki... I missed you so much..." he dreamily thought. He was so caught up in his lover's presence that he didn't notice the door to the room open or the man standing in front of him until he spoke up.

"So you're finally awake."

Hiroki slowly lifted his head, only to have him plop it back down on the pillow with a groan once he realized who it was. That damned Tsumori. Standing right at the foot of his bed with a playfully condescending look on his face that always seemed to be plastered onto his face whenever he'd be around Hiroki.

"I can tell you're so excited to see me." he teased. "It's been a while since I'd last seen you and this is how you greet me?"

Hiroki sat himself up from his current laying position and folded his arms."I don't think now's the time to re-acquaint ourselves."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that! I wanna know what's been up with you! The only time I ever hear about you is when Nowaki goes off on how great his 'Hiro-san' is. I think it's high time a finally hear t out of your mouth!"

"Ugh, do we really have to do this _now_?"

Tsumori chuckled. "Heh, sorry, just thought I'd just go outta my way to try and cheer you up a little."

"Nobody asked you to." Hiroki spit out.

"Ouch, so cold Kamijou!" he dramatically raised his hand to his forehead and continued. "And to think, Nowaki has to put up with this on a daily basis. I don't know how he does it!"

Hiroki just rolled his eyes and scowled."Well sorry if I'm a little cranky today. In case you didn't know, I just got fucking _stabbed_! So excuse me if I'm not all rainbows and sunshine right now."

"Ha, when are you ever?" Tsumori threw back with a sly grin.

Hiroki groaned again and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He was SO not in the mood for this...

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"You could say that." he said triumphantly.

It was a long couple of seconds before Hiroki spoke. "Look, if you came in here just to get on my nerves then congratulations, you've succeeded in doing that. Now, if you've no other business you have to take care of in here, can you please leave?" Hiroki was surprisingly formal in his speech, but he felt too light-headed and emotionally exhausted to continue his conversation with the doctor.

"Actually, I came in to check up on Nowaki. But, seeing that he was still asleep and you were finally conscious again, I decided to let him have his rest while I had some fun. It's been a while since I had my fun with Nowaki, anyways, since all he does is either work or sleep."

"Don't remind me..." Hiroki lamented. He and Nowaki's current situation and the fight they had earlier that day had slipped his mind up until now.

"Sorry. I'm just glad to see you're ok." Tsumori turned and was prepared to walk out the room until he stopped at the door opening. With his back to Hiroki, he turned his head to the side, his expression suddenly serious. "Everything he does, he does for you. He busts his ass at work everyday just for you. For you and Nowaki's sake, please don't forget that." And with that Tsumori walked out of the hospital room, shutting the door behind him and leaving an irritated Hiroki in his thoughts.

'Che, what's he going on about? Of course I know Nowaki loves me. And I do know he's been working hard lately. What pisses me off is that he won't tell me WHY. It's not like they're MAKING him work extra. He complains that we don't spend enough time together because of work, and yet he does this? Pfft, idiot...' Hiroki rolled his eyes. His expression softened, however, when his eyes landed on his still sleeping lover. He could never stay mad at him for too long, which Hiroki always hated (though he really doesn't).

He began staring at his hands on his lap until he caught Nowaki's ID out of the corner of his eye. Knowing that he'd probably end up forgetting about it, Hiroki decided to re-clip the ID back onto Nowaki's labcoat. He slowly approached the lapel of the coat with the ID, only to have it slip from his fingertips. The ID bounced off on Nowaki's leg and landed on the floor, earning a whispered curse out of Hiroki. He ignored the ID and was prepared to go back to sleep until Nowaki began to shift in his sleep, startling him.

'Oh shit, I think he's waking up.'

His head still to the floor, Nowaki yawned and rubbed his eyes. He saw something on the ground and reached down to pick it up. After realizing it was his hospital ID card, he started wondering how it came off of him. He lifted his head, widening his eyes in shock and his mouth agape as he stared at a somewhat startled Hiroki. They both stared at each other for a moment until Hiroki, unaware of what to do, finally split the silence that was in the room.

"Um... h-hey Nowaki..." he said stupidly.

After what felt like and eternity, Nowaki, ever so slowly, raised his hand to Hiroki's cheek and used this thumb to gently caress the side of his lover's face. "Hiro-san..." he shakily whispered.

In a flash Nowaki removed his hand and wrapped Hiroki's upper body into a crushing hug, smothering his face and neck with kisses while repeating that precious nickname he cherished over and over again.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san., Hiro-san..."

Hiroki only reacted with a slight gasp. Even after registering what had happened, Hiroki just sat back and allowed Nowaki to be all over him. Because as unaffectionate as he seems to be, he had longed for Nowaki's touch and love ever since he's begun working overtime. (He'd never admit to it, of course.)

Nowaki rested his head on Hiroki's shoulder and shut his eyes, his arms still wrapped around him. He started to cry.

Feeling the tears on his shoulder, Hiroki spoke again."Nowaki... It's ok. I'm here, it's ok." Hiroki whispered as he rubbed Nowaki's arm comfortingly. After a few minutes of crying, Nowaki wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He stood and faced Hiroki, this man who was his Hiro-san, his lover, his best friend,

His everything.

Nowaki snaked his hand behind his lover's head and entangled his fingers into his chestnut colored locks of hair. He stared deep into Hiroki's eyes, thanking every god in creation that he could still look into those beautiful eyes of his, the ones that were tear-ridden the first moment they met. The ones that seem to light up whenever he'd talk about literature. The ones that would be full of lust and desire when they'd make love. The ones that he fell in love with.

Nowaki, snapping out of his thoughts, shut his eyes and leaned against Hiroki, pressing their lips together in to a kiss. Hiroki's eyes widened momentarily, but eventually closed as well and absorbed himself into the kiss. Hiroki quickly allowed Nowaki access to his mouth, allowing his tongue to lovingly play and explore his mouth that was left neglected for the past few weeks. Hiroki made quiet grunts and moans from the back of his throat as they kissed, which only made Nowaki intensify the kiss even more. He definitely missed the cute little noises his lover would make whenever they were together. Nowaki always thought it was adorable. And incredibly sexy.

The kiss ended with a quiet smacking sound as they pulled apart, leaving a panting Nowaki and Hiroki with a tint of red spread across his cheeks, his chest slightly rising up and down as he breathed, and his eyes half-lidded with a wanton look in his brown eyes. Nowaki would have just taken him right then and there, as he was just so turned on by the way his lover looked, but instead he controlled himself and nuzzled into Hiroki's chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around his slim waist, trying to avoid his lover's abdomen, and closed his eyes as he lied in the hospital bed with his Hiro-san.

A now relaxed Hiroki wrapped his arm around Nowaki and laid back into the soft hospital pillows. They lied in peaceful silence, enjoying each others' presence, until Nowaki craned his neck up to Hiroki's and began affectionately nipping at the sensitive flesh there. Hiroki murmured in approval and shifted himself so that Nowaki would have more access.

Nowaki suddenly stopped and began whispering his love to Hiroki yet again.

"I love you so much, Hiro-san" he whispered against his neck.

"I love you too, Nowaki."

"I-I just don't know what I would have done if you were gone, Hiro-san."

"Nowaki..."

He continued. "And I d-don't want you to be angry about me working s-so much anymore because I-I'm done with it. I'm going to ask for emergency leave from work until you're completely healed, Hiro-san. I'm going to make up for all that lost time we could have spent together. I'm so sorry I haven't been around to be with you Hiro-san and I just hope you can forgive me for everything. I couldn't live with myself had you died and still hated me for it..." Nowaki buried his face into Hiroki's neck and squeezed him in his arms.

Hiroki lightly knocked his tall lover on the head. "Idiot," he gently chided. "After everything that happened today, you were worried about that?"

Nowaki lifted his head and faced his lover. Hiroki placed a hand to his cheek and continued. "I could never hate you, Nowaki. I love you too much to. Sure I was mad, but I'm over it now. Besides, you're here with me now, aren't you?"

And for the first time in what felt like a long time, Nowaki smiled. Not the smile he'd give to the children in the pediatric ward lately so that the wouldn't worry that something was wrong with him. Not the half-hearted smiles he'd politely flash to his co-workers as he'd pass by them these days. This was a genuine smile that came from his heart and radiated a feeling of happiness throughout his whole body.

Seeing this, Hiroki smiled as well.

Nowaki leaned over to place another kiss on his beloved's lips before resting his head back onto his chest, the both of them blissfully content.

* * *

**A/N:** Longer chapter is longer WOO!

I read the reviews and listened, and hopefully I've delivered.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
